


Arizona Grey

by Heauxprincess



Category: Marvel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Other, X Mansion, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heauxprincess/pseuds/Heauxprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arizona Grey is a young telepath who foresees the destruction of the world and seeks out the help of the new generation of X Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arizona Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Suicide, Violence

Prologue: Shadow

“What’s happening?”

The room was crowded with familiar faces but none of them said or did anything. I heard footsteps behind me, clicking on what sounded like marble, and whipped my head around. There was no one there and I felt myself lose focus as my eyes darted around the space. The air felt cold but my body tingled with sweat. Cold wind brushed my hair away from my face and I saw a shadow dart by in my peripheral. When I turned to meet them, I heard deep laughter, and the sound sent a shiver down my spine.

“ Everything you love will burn, there is nothing you can do, and your power can’t help you.”

The voice was multilayered, as if there were more than one person speaking, and had a deep and powerful sound to it. I could see the outline of a person walking slowly towards me.

“I don’t understand, why can’t I see anything, why can’t I see you?!” I shouted, hearing my weak voice echo off the walls that I couldn’t see.

Darkness was closing in on me and I could only see ahead of me. 

“You see only what I want you to see. You think that you are in control but you are not. You can’t even control your own mind.” The person behind the voice was becoming clearer.

Blond hair, dark roots, obviously not natural. Blue eyes, green flecks around the edges, and dark circles under the eyes. Pale skin and crooked teeth, acne on the cheek in a clump, and a large nose that looked broken on the bridge. Short and thin. It was a boy, wearing really short shorts and tube sock, wearing a sweater that was stretched at the cuffs.

“This can’t be real, I’m seeing things again, I’m having another breakdown…” My voice was cracking and I could barely hear myself. 

This thing was me, but it wasn’t me, and it wasn’t human. I knew that for certain. 

“Your loved ones called out to you but you were too afraid to help them, you just stood there like an idiot, and now they’re dead!” The thing screeched. It flicked it’s hand toward one of the frozen people and I watched in horror as my mother’s body decomposed into dust. 

I tried to scream, to do anything, but I was frozen too. The thing walked towards me, disintegrating the frozen people without even looking at them. It’s face twisted into a smug grin and the eyes turned black.

“I am what you could be, If you would only let me in, you stupid child.”


End file.
